


Dean owns your ass

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Blood, Chains, Demonic Powers, F/M, Protective Sam, fluffy cat mentioned, tied up, younger sister as reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Hey can you do a story where demon dean see's his sister after several years of away. But she doesn't realize she's being watched. And she is like younger than Sam by a few years. So demon dean wants to teach her ass a lesson she will never forget. And Sam tries to save her. But dean is hell bent of having his sister at all costs. And thanks if you take this one on. ;-D





	Dean owns your ass

You were laying in bed reading a new book you had gotten about a princess meeting a dragon. They become friends and take over a kingdom to protect her people from a Troll.

"Ride faster!" You reader excitedly then you hear a thud from your hall way. You gasp looking up at the dimly lit bedroom door. You wait a few seconds not hearing anything so you go back to reading. 

'"Amilia! Don't touch its eggs!" David screams reaching for the determined knight.'

Another thud closer to your door made you jump. You look up again the silence causing a small ring to start in your ears. Your mark the page and close the book setting it beside you on the double bed. You slid on to the wooden floor leaving the covers pulled up. You gulps picking up the discarded nightgown from the floor to slip it back on.

"Maggie?" You call out thinking the fat cat might need food again tonight. You didn't hear her bell like you normally did when she came up the stairs.

"Meow." Maggie mewls jumping into your bed. You relax as she purrs starting to flick her tail from side to side. You pick up the fat tabby cat rubbing her back as she stretches. You grab the door opening it to a man glaring down at you.

You suck in air to scream before you see the menacing face is Dean. You take huge steps back dropping Maggie. Maggie reared up hissing loudly before running under your bed.

"Dean! What the hell?" You almost laugh looking up at your brother. You hadn't seen him in over 6 years when he ran away. The family had been broken after Dad's death and Dean never handled it well. You only talked to Sam making it easy for Dean for slip from your mind.

"How did you get in?" You question vividly remembering that you had shut and locked all open windows and doors.

"You know there is always away in if your determined. How you been sis?" He questions taking a giant step into your bedroom before closing the door.

"Dean please come back in the morning it's almost 12 am." You say concerned for your safety the longer he stared at you. He was different some how evil in a way.

His hair was cut short combed over to the side like he gave a shit for once. His clothes looked darker than usual and brand new unlike the old Dean that wore the same shirt for 3 days. His eyes scared you the most they looked hollow.

"No I don't think so. How about you make this easy and just start begging me now." He smiles not making sense. 

You were about to ask what the hell he was talking about. Dean's eyes turned complete black the sickly black you have learned to kill on sight. You shriek instead going to punch him with a right hook. 

He catches it easily using it to push your body backwards onto your mattress before squeezing your finger. You yelp in pain trying to kick him with no luck he just grabs your leg lifting it into the air.

"Dean fucking stop!" You scream trying to hit him with your free hand. You miss his face and hit his shoulder causing instant pain to shoot through your hand. 

He chuckled moving the hand on your leg up yanking the white night gown with it. Panic sets in making you thrash the higher you feel the gown rise.

"So soft. I've been watching you for a week now. Imagining how your ass cheek would fill my hands." Dean huskily says his right knee coming up to pin your leg to the bed as the gown went over your hips. 

"What the fuck Dean I'm your sister!" You scream as more panic takes hold of your limbs. You wildly buck trying to get away. Your right hand still in his now pinned to the bed. Your left free hand beat at his shoulders and arm trying to stop him from touching you.

"Half sister." He growls flipping you over easily. You see it as an opening and desperately try to crawl away. Dean grabs your hips pulling your back until your bare ass touched the front of his jeans. You gasped feeling a large lump pressing against you through the fabric.

"Why are you doing this?" You cry again trying to get away, but his legs pinned you to the foot of the mattress bent over. His hand moved along your butt cheeks until you heard a zipper being undone.

"I keep having dreams about your tight little ass so I figured I should try it out." He says as he tugged his jeans down his legs. You felt his hot skin press against your legs and ass. 

"This can't be happening." You panic trying to crawl away with aching arms. One of Dean's large hand held you hip in place while his other hand moved his penis to press against your butt crack.

"Such a nice ass you have grown into. So round and fuckable." Dean chuckles rubbing his shaft side to side on your butt. You struggle wildly sobbing and begging for him to stop.

You hear a loud thud down stairs followed by pounding foot steps up the stairs.

"______!" Sam yells before you hear a loud bang. You glance over your shoulder to see Sam breathing heavily. He went into acting grabbing Dean from behind and wrapping his arms around the demon. He managed to pull Dean away from you letting you escape.

"Bad move." Dean growled as the door was swung shut Sam thrown against it a second later. He was spread eagle on the door a foot off the ground with a pained face.  
"You should have just stayed away Sammy." Dean growled.

You manage to get your legs into the bed your ass still naked. You climb into the middle trying to get to the gun in your bed side table when your whole body was frozen. You tried to move willing your arms to inch forward with no control. You remain stuck with your bare ass in the air for Sam and Dean to see.

"Nice view isn't it? You see that round perfect ass? I'm about to own that ass." Dean moaned climbing onto the bed behind you. His penis head touched your crack making tears start running down your cheeks.

"Please Dean stop! I'm begging you just leave her alone!" Sam yells his voice cracking from desperation. Dean instead grabbed both your ass cheeks spreading them out. You sob again feeling him press against your anal rim.

"You ready ______." Dean asks teasing you before tearing your ass around him. The pain was blinding almost making you pass out and he wasn't even in half way. "Just breath. It's going to get a lot worse." He chuckled pushing all the way inside with out stopping.

You scream so loud your throat hurt. Dean wrapped a hand around your neck cutting off the ear shattering sound. You gasp needing air as his balls slap against your pussy. He groans pulling out a few inches to ram back inside only blood for lube.

"Even tighter than I dreamed." He whispered pulling now half way out. Your body was screaming in agony with every thrust. Your eyes were blurry with tears as your ass was ripped apart by your brothers thick shaft.

"Please stop." You chock out through sobs your hand and knees still forced in the same spot. The hand on your neck tightened blocking off all air flow.

He bucked harder ignoring the sound of you suffocating. He was like an animal fucking your bleeding ass. The hand on your throat moved to your hair. Making your back arch allowing his deeper inside of you. You gasped sucking in air greedily not realizing your arms had collapsed. 

"Lets show Sam how well your ass takes my cock." Dean growled snapping loudly in your ear. 

You felt like you were floating on air the pain still there, but you could feel or touch anything. Suddenly instant pain forced a scream from your mouth. You blinked now able to see Sam's pained and bloody face. He looked like he has been fighting tooth and nail just to try and save you.

"I'm so sorry." Sam mouthed as blood rain down the side of his mouth. You gasped being forced up and back down on Dean's cock. You could finally feel how you were positioned.

Your knees were on either side of Dean's thighs your back facing him. Your body was still covered by the gown, but your arms were chained to the ceiling. Dean's hands were on your hips forcing your body to ride his thick shaft. He pulled you flush with his hips before moving his hands up to grab the neck line of your gown.

"Please don't!" You beg as the sound of frantic ripping filled the dim room. Sam's eyes widened in shame before he turned away trying to keep his eyes closed. Dean ripped it all the way to the bottom they ripped each arm sleeve leaving you completely naked. 

"Look this nice pair of tits Sammy." Dean moaned his hand were back on your hips rolling them against his. Your ass was throbbing in agony every small movement was torture.

"Sam don't close your eyes you fucking dumb ass! Pay attention!" Dean roared snapping loudly again. 

You whimper expecting something bad to happen. Instead Sam's head was forced to face forward his eyes snapping open. Dean started to pick you up and down bouncing your weak body on his shaft. Sam's stared to cry sislently forced to watch you get ass raped by your older brother. 

"She feels so good. Milking my cock like a good little slut." Dean mocked his fingers dug into your hips making you bounce harder. You tried to hold the in the hold in the crus of pain not giving Dean that satisfaction. Until he let your hips go.

'SLAP' "AHh!" You scream in agony. 

'SLAP'Louder Bitch!" Dean roared slapping in the same place harder! You pull against the chains trying to get away as you whale in torment. Your wrist hurt from the thrashing as again he slapped you harder.

'SLAP'"DEAN STOP!PLEASE PLEASE!" You sob desperately pulling against the metal restrains. They cut into your skin forming little blood lines along your wrists. His hands returned to your hips pulling you all the way up before slamming you back down.

"Fucking perfect." He growled bucking underneath you as well. Pushing his hips against your legs with every thrust. Your body coiled in agony trying to stop every brutal penetration. He bucked harder keeping you still against his hips until his fingers dug into your skin.

"Ahhh!" You yell trying to get away. You could feel his cock growing longer inside of you as it pulses shooting long ropes of cum. He thrustered harder still even though he could push anymore inside. 

"God damn." Dean moaned low in his chest starting to relax. His nails retracted moving to the top of your thighs rubbing small circles against your skin.

"Get out of me." You sob dangling from the restrains. Your body felt like it was torn in half then half ass stitched back together. Everything hurt but mostly your spine and hips. You were almost certain you would never be able to walk again.

"What your big brother doesn't get a round 2 inside of your already lubed up ass?" He asked actually sounding offended. The though of him doing that again made you shudder in fear.

"Please don't Dean. I can't- I can't handle anymore. You got what you wanted ju-just leave." You weep tears running down your face. The pain was getting unbearable the longer he sat still inside of you. His cock started to soften before he snapped his fingers.

The air was stolen from your lungs as you felt light as air. Your like mist until you grunted a heavy weight laying on top of you. Your hands lightly touched a chest trying to push against it.

"If i ever see either of you again. Your lives will be worse then hell. Sammy this was your last fucking warning. ____ be lucky I didn't get your little hoe ass pregnant. " Dean barked before slamming your bedroom door shut behind him. You looked up seeing Sam laying on top of you.

He pushed himself up on the bed to sit on his legs before looking at you. You were still naked your legs and waist bruised from Dean clawing at your body. Your ass was leaking cum and blood making your white sheets a light pink.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him. I was trying to cure him ____. I didn't really think he would come after you." Sam said shaking his head. Tears started to run down his cheeks. You pulled your blanket over your body before wrapping your brother in a tight hug.

"It's ok." You whisper crying with him unable to hold back any longer. He held you in his big arms wrapping you in a tight protective hug.

"He won. I'll let him go to save you." Sam sobbed holding you tighter from the lose of his brother. You just sobbed with him holding on to Sam's shoulder .


End file.
